The Best Day
by ThisIsMyLifeAndNo-oneElses
Summary: Rosalie and Emmett's daughter Colbianna "Colby" McCarthy Cullen's life from age 3 to age 16, the song belongs to Taylor Swift.
1. Age 3

**I do not own Twilight but I do own Colbianna and Connor McCarthy Cullen. The song belongs to Taylor Swift.**

* * *

><p><em>There is a video I found from back when I was three<em>

_You set up a paint set in the kitchen and you're talking to me_

_It's the age of princesses and pirate ships and the seven dwarfs_

_And Daddy's smart and you're the prettiest lady in the whole wide world_

"Human babies can break ribs, too you know." Rosalie says, glancing at Edward and Bella, who lay sleeping on the couch "What is blondie talking about?" Jacob asks as the sound of laughter drifted down the stairs, the laughter of 2-year-old Connor. "Mommy!" 3-year-old Colbianna "Colby" grinned, running into the living room from the kitchen, her small hands covered in purple and pink finger paint "Hey little miss sticky monster. Come here, lets go get you cleaned up." Rosalie smiles, lifting the little girl up to sit on her hip but being careful of Colbianna's hands, the little girl grinned mischievously and placed her small, purple-paint-covered hand on Rosalie's cheek, Jacob laughed "Nope, Colby, baby. You can't do that." Rosalie huffed and walked upstairs, the little girl on her hip. "What was that?" Jacob asks "Colby, she's Emmett and Rosalie's daughter, she's 3." Esme says softly, Colbianna and Connor don't remember their biological mother so they think of Rosalie as their mother.

Rosalie sighs, walking down the stairs awhile later, rubbing her hair with a towel to dry it "She get you again?" Edward asks "Yeah, she thinks it's funny." Rosalie replies, rolling her eyes "She's 3, Rose." Edward says, chuckling "Your kid is going to the exact same thing as Colby and Connor do. Jump out of the tub in the middle of their bath and run around the house stark-ass naked." Rosalie says, sitting down on the couch near Bella, Edward laughs and Rosalie sighs, having two children wore you out, even if you were a vampire "You said a naughty!" Connor gasps from the top of the stairs, wearing his Tennessee Volunteers footed pajamas "Sorry, buddy. I'll come tuck you in soon. Go get snuggled in bed." Rosalie says softly, turning to face her youngest who stood at the top of the stairs.

"Now I lay me down to sleep, I pray the lord my soul to keep. If I should die before I wake, I pray the lord my soul to take. Please bless Mommy, Daddy and Connor and Nana and Papa and Auntie Ali and Uncle Jazzy and Uncle Eddie and Auntie Bella and the baby. Amen." Colbianna says her bedtime prayer, kneeling at the foot of her bed, Rosalie stood in the doorway after tucking Connor into bed.


	2. Age 5

**I do not own Twilight but I do own Colbianna and Connor McCarthy Cullen. The song belongs to Taylor Swift.**

* * *

><p><em>I'm five years old, it's getting cold, I've got my big coat on<em>

_I hear your laugh and look up smiling at you, I run and run_

_Past the pumpkin patch and the tractor rides, look now, the sky is gold_

_I hug your legs and fall asleep on the way home_

Rosalie grins and lets out a small laugh, Colbianna looks up at Rosalie, grinning from ear to ear "Mommy!" Colbianna yells, running in the crowded pumpkin patch at the farm a little outside Forks "Hey, sweet girl. You got your pumpkin?" Rosalie asks, Colbianna holds her small pumpkin up "Is it a good one?" Colbianna asks softly, Rosalie nods "It is, baby. Why don't we go get Daddy and Connor?" Rosalie asks, lifting Colbianna on to her hip "Yeah! Mommy?" Colbianna asks, she had started to notice the difference between Rosalie, Emmett, Connor and herself. "Yeah. Colbs?" Rosalie asks, stepping carefully over the pumpkins and dried pumpkin vines "Why do I look different from you?" Colbianna asks softly, Rosalie stops "How I about I tell you tonight at bedtime, okay?" Rosalie says, compromising with Colbianna, the little girl nodded "Okay." Colbianna says, smiling brightly.

"Wow! That's a good pumpkin, baby girl." Emmett grins, seeing his wife and their daughter "Can we carve them at home?" Colbianna asks, her blue eyes shining. "Yeah, we can." Emmett says and Colbianna grins, her two front teeth missing. Emmett and Rosalie trade kids so Emmett has Colbianna and Rosalie has Connor. Rosalie and Emmett pay for the pumpkins and go to their car and start making the hour and a half drive towards Forks. Colbianna and Connor both fall asleep as they approach the house. Emmett and Rosalie quickly get them inside the house and get them in bed. "Guess what Colby asked me today?" Rosalie says, she's changing from her clothes into her pajamas even though they didn't sleep "What?" Emmett asks, staring at his wife. "She asked me why she looked different from me... I didn't know what to tell her." Rosalie sighs, she really didn't know what to do about that.

_I don't know why all the trees in the fall_

_I know you're not scared of anything at all_

_Don't know if Snow White's house is near or far away_

_But I know I had the best day with you today_


	3. Age 13

**I do not own Twilight but I do own Colbianna and Connor McCarthy Cullen. The song belongs to Taylor Swift.**

* * *

><p><em>I'm thirteen now and don't know how my friends could be so mean<em>

_I come home crying and you grab the keys and we drive and drive until we've found a town far enough away_

13-year-old Colbianna McCarthy Cullen runs into the house that she's lived in since practically forever, 12-year old Connor McCarthy Cullen was following her. Renesmee or Nessie as everyone called her followed her adoptive cousins with her boyfriend Jacob Black with her. Renesmee looked roughly around 16 or 17 but was actually only 7 or 8. "Oh, is the little baby going to cry for her mommy? You don't have a mommy, she's dead." Renesmee taunts Colbianna "SHUT THE FRICK UP! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" Colbianna screams, grabbing a banana from the fruit bowl in the kitchen and throwing it at Renesmee, which hit her straight in the face, she had been crying because her best friends- Maya Stanley, Quinn Weber and Leigh Newton, her Aunt Bella's friends from high school's younger sisters had bullied her and started teasing her. "WOAH! What is going on here?" Esme yelled, it was rare when the woman yelled and it shocked everyone "Colby is sad because her friends are bullying her in school, Nana." Connor says, hugging his older sister "A-nd Loch Ness is making i-t wor-se." Colbianna stutters inbetween sobs, shaking "Renesmee, go home now, Jacob, if you would..." Esme says, her tone slightly softer when she spoke "Mom? Are the kids-" Rosalie starts to ask, walking down the stairs but stops when she sees her sobbing daughter. "Colby's friends and Renesmee were teasing her, mom." Connor says, filling his mother in and saying his adoptive cousin's name full of venom. "A-Alright... Come on, Colby. We are going to go on a trip." Rosalie says, Colbianna quickly hugs Connor before putting her backpack away and joining her mother in her father's jeep.

"Mom?" Colbianna asks as Rosalie drives down the highway "Yeah, baby girl?" Rosalie asks, Colbianna bites her lip softly "You never told why I don't look like you. Ness said that my mom was dead... but you aren't, I mean you are but you aren't..." Colbianna rambled, Rosalie understood and nodded "Ness meant the woman who carried you and Connor, baby. She left as soon as Connor was born. She was your mother but she's not your mom, I am." Rosalie says, Colbianna sniffs "So... she gave me life?" Colbianna asks and Rosalie nods "She gave birth to you however, I've known you since you were a little itty-bitty thing, baby." Rosalie says.

Rosalie and Colbianna ended up in Portland, shopping.

_And we talk and window-shop until I've forgotten all their names_

_I don't know who I'm going to talk to now at school_

_I know that I'm laughing on the car ride home with you, don't know how long it's going to take to feel okay but I know I had the best day with you today_

"Mom?" Colbianna asks, standing at the bottom of the stairs, Rosalie was on the living room couch, looking at magazines "Baby, you should be in bed right now." Rosalie says, turning to look at her daughter, the girl wore a old shirt of Emmett's and a pair of too-big-but-extremely-comfy pajama pants "I know. I know." Colbianna says, walking towards the couch and sitting next to Rosalie "That woman- she's NOT my mother or my mom. You are. You raised me and still are raising me, She might have given my life but I don't remember her. All I remember is you. You were the person who calmed me down after my nightmares, you call me 'baby', you..." Colbianna stopped mid-sentence and launched herself at Rosalie, crying. "Oh, sweet girl..." Rosalie gasps, pulling her teenage daughter into her lap and hugging her.

Emmett and Connor see them snuggled on the couch the next morning, Colbianna asleep and Rosalie cuddling her protectively "Babe?" Emmett asks, Rosalie's eyes snap open, vampires don't sleep but Rosalie fakes sleeping, she likes it for an odd reason. "What?" Rosalie whispers back, it was nearly 7:30 in the morning but Colbianna was still asleep "What's up?" Emmett asks, sitting next to his wife on the couch that really only fits two people "I told her why she doesn't look like me yesterday, her friends and Nessie were teasing her and so we went on a drive. To Portland, we shopped and I told her while we were driving there. She came down here last night, I think you had just put her asleep but she starts talking... saying that her biological mother wasn't her mother or her mom, that I was. She said that I was raising her and that although Kennedy gave her life, she doesn't remember her, she only remembers me. She said that because I'm the one who calmed her down after her nightmares and that I call her 'baby' and 'sweet girl' and 'baby girl' and 'little miss' that I'm her mom. To her, genetics don't matter." Rosalie said, grinning as Emmett pulled his wife and his- their daughter into his lap. "Love you, Mom. To the moon and back." Colbianna yawned, blinking her blue eyes up at Rosalie.


	4. Age 16

**I do not own Twilight but I do own Colbianna and Connor McCarthy Cullen. The song belongs to Taylor Swift.**

* * *

><p><em>I have an excellent father, his strenght is making me stronger<em>

_God smiles on my little brother, inside and out he's better than I am_

Colbianna grinned and blew out her birthday candles, she was 16 today, "Happy birthday, baby." Rosalie grins and Colbianna laughs, happily. 'I love you, mom." Colbianna says, hugging Rosalie tightly, Rosalie kissed Colbianna's forehead "I love you, too, baby girl." Rosalie says back.

_I grew up in a pretty house and I had space to run and I had the best days with you_

"Happy 16th, Colby-bug!" Emmett grins at his daughter, picking her up and spinning her around the room. "Thanks, daddy." Colbianna smiles, laughing.

_Now I know why the trees change in the fall_

_I know you were on my side, even when I was wrong_

_And I love you for giving me your eyes, staying back and watching me shine_

_And I didn't know if you knew so I'm taking this chance to say_

_That I had the best day with you today_


End file.
